


Maybe I do

by toomuchtoosoon1



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Acceptance, Denial, Jinhwan is Hanbin's, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtoosoon1/pseuds/toomuchtoosoon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinhwan doesn't need a hand on the small of his back to guide him, he doesn't need someone to hold his hand when they all go out to lunch, he doesn't need someone to speak for him, he doesn't need someone to protect him and he doesn't need anyone to hide behind...but maybe he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I do

**Author's Note:**

> Yes all that Binhwan at the airport has given me very many ideas for new stories, here is one of them, based off of this :  
> http://dorkteuk.tumblr.com/post/106627861849/b-inhwan (Gif not mine)

Its not like they scare him..Its not like they look like they want to choke off the tinest amount of personal space he has and he certainly doesn't have the urge to reach for Hanbin.

 

He doesn't cringe  every time the fans grab at him, fingers pressing so hard he lifts his sleeve to see small bruises in the shapes of finger tips littered across his wrist

 

And he most certainly doesn't grab out for something familiar and firm when their overexcited fans push against his back, nearly crowding him straight into a wall.

 

Jinhwan swears its for Hanbin's sake that he lets Hanbin pull him forward away from the swarming crowd and into his chest, hand tight around Jinhwan's shoulder, looking tired with an expression that was neither pleased or frustrated, but somewhere in-between.

 

 Jinhwan's cheek digs into Hanbin's warm knit sweater that he rarely wore, seemingly looking like he was dressing for some special occasion, but in reality he'd just let some of their stylists dress him, surprising everyone when he'd stepped out of the dorm with clothing that had no "hip-hop" to it.

 

But its not like Jinhwan even cares, he's so out of it he thinks Hanbin is the one who needs a pillar, someone strong to hold onto and he doesn't realize it but he clings to Hanbin, trying to ignore the relief in his nerves when Hanbin refuses let go of him, even waving their manager off with a grunt when he approaches to help guide them through the crowd.

 

Jinhwan can't be mad at their fans..in fact he loves them for wanting to support Ikon in everything they do.

 

But its never been this crowded at the airport, even during Mix and Match, this time its so crowded to the point Jinhwan has had random people pressed on every side of him and he feels like he's suffocating..the bright flashes of light keep irritating his eyes and won't let up, so he keeps his hand low, not realizing that his fingers keep digging into Hanbin's shirt, away from the cameras and questioning eyes.

 

He's see's Jiwon look between them, taking a moment away from smiling at the cameras directed at him to glance over like he was the "Worried Hyung". But Jinhwan forces a smile onto his face, trying to assure him, to keep things moving, because Jinhwan knows the whole world doesn't revolve or stop just because of him and his feelings... _but sometimes Hanbin makes him think that maybe it does._

 

Jinhwan swears it takes them twenty minutes to get through the airport. In-between the entrance and somewhere in the middle, Hanbin is no longer at his side, instead he's in front of him, following their managers that led them in a line like a group of kindergartener's. And yes he feels absolutely fine.. _just fine_.

 

Jiwon is behind Jinhwan and still enjoying all the attention from their fans, smiling that goofy wide smile as he tucks his hands into his pockets.

 

Jinhwan can breath easy again and he even waves a few times a the fans lined up along the walls on either side of the airport.He looks forwards and reaches out to brush off a few pieces of loose lint off of Hanbin's coat, because he tells himself; _its annoying to look at_ , but then he's caught off guard in his thoughts, his eyelashes fluttering when Hanbin turns his head and waits for him to catch up, physically guiding Jinhwan to walk in front of him when they're close to an escalator.

 

There's just something about Hanbin that Jinhwan questions nearly everyday that they spend together..out of all the people in their team, how is it that Hanbin is only super attentive towards him? Yeah sure he gently wakes Jiwon and Yunhyeong every morning with soft murmurs and pats on the back, he pets Chanwoo affectionately on the head when they all sit down for breakfast in the morning, Hanbin even play fights with Junhwe and Donghyuk nearly every day, wailing and moaning when they all wind up dead tired on the practice room floors.

 

But Hanbin honestly makes Jinhwan feel like a girl wherever they go..he doesn't need a hand on the small of his back to guide him, he doesn't need someone to hold his hand when they all go out to lunch, he doesn't need someone to speak for him, he doesn't need someone to protect him and he doesn't need anyone to hide behind when Junhwe or Donghyuk fight (playfully or seriously).

 

He's a man..he's the eldest of the group and he certainly does not need anyone to protect him.

 

 

Jinhwan contemplates this all as they step onto the escalator, fans still behind and in front of them, but not nearly as many as before, Jinhwan glaring at Hanbin's back as he makes himself sick with overly critical thoughts too invested to realize that he'd taken a wrong step up onto the moving escalator and finds himself swaying back on his feet, momentarily snapping out of his thoughts.

 

He swears he's going to fall back onto Jiwon and their other managers, along with the fans and they're all going to wind up in a pile of limbs, bags and cameras that will tumble all the way back down onto the first level of the airport.

 

 

But a hand reaches around his back and plants itself firmly onto his shoulder, pulling him back forwards quickly and keeping him on his feet. Jinhwan nearly drops the bags in his hand, passport and phone quivering in-between his fingers.

 

Hanbin stares down at him, eyes questioning, but expression nothing different than what he wore on a daily basis. Jinhwan takes note of how close their faces are..probably too close. So when Hanbin says something along the lines of " ** _Are you okay_**?" Jinhwan can barely hear because there's a ring in his ears and it only intensifies when he can feel Hanbin's warm breath tickling his lips. And of course it doesn't help that he's practically fallen straight into his arms either.

 

He stares up into his eyes swallows once and nods breathlessly, gritting his teeth when he can hear Bobby laughing behind them. But Hanbin only presses closer, his chest digging into Jinhwan's shoulder, arm protective like a barrier around Jinhwan as he stares that intense gaze down at him the whole ride up.

 

 

So when Hanbin leans down and his lips brush against the shell of his ear in a whispered " ** _Stay close_** " Jinhwan doesn't question, he only nods, swearing that its a reflex when he curls into Hanbin's touch even more.

 

  
Okay..maybe he _does_ need someone like Hanbin..and maybe he _doesn't mind_ Hanbin treating him like  something precious, because if this is what it feels like to have someone unconditionally care so much, Jinhwan _doesn't ever want Hanbin to stop_.

 

 

 


End file.
